Albino
Albino is a female dragon created by Marshie Appearance Albino is a gorgeous IceWing. She scales are sleek-looking and silver. She eyes are a striking light blue. When she ruffles her wings they look like a silver sea. She has a signature smile, called "Albino Magic." That makes her appear even more striking and draws in males. When she doesn't do her "Albino Magic," she lookes like a unsure, but beautiful dragones and some (dumb) boys think they can take advantage of her. personality Albino is a kind (ish) soul. She has a impish streak. Mostly she is a flirt. She has dated many, many dragons, but it isn't just recklessness. Her one dream is finding a dragon that loves her for who she is, not just her looks or popularity. So far, she hasn't been able to find this dragon. She isn't nervous at all, her confident air isn't fake. When she is doing anything that involves other dragons, whether it's just talking to them, or being around another dragon. She's actually really smart, but she never told anyone, purposely getting average grades so she wouldn't be considered a "nerd." History Albino wasn't always this cool, confident dragon. When she was one year old, both her parents abandoned her, leaving her to be raised by the locals. They left becasue they didn't want a girl. Since then she has hated her family. She has no known brothers or sisters. During elementary school, she wasn't in the "popular group." She wasn't even a "prep." She had no friends, and mostly kept to herself. During thors grade, she decided to change that. She slowly worked herself up to the top popular group just in time for middle school. In middle school she discover her "Albino Magic." smile, and created her life goal. She was popular in school ever since, being adored by both her friends, and dudes. Battle Albino's fighting skills are not very impressive. They are okay, but not something she uses often. When she fights her "battles" she prefers to use her words and looks. When there is a dragon in the way of another dragon that she likes, she "kills them with kindness." She takes in an innocent air, widens her eyes and asked "simple questions." She notes what makes the dragons uncomfortable, then asks questions about that topic. When she looks angry, you don't need to worry, it's when she looks sweet and innocent that you should worry. Sometimes when she does this, she isn't wanting to stab you in the back, she just wants to pry information out of you without raising suspicion. Friends /ships Since growing up, Albino lost her childhood best friend to war. She decided she wanted to go off to war on her 8th birthday. She lasted two battles. Now Albino has trouble making friends, and does'nt really have any close ones. She can get boys yo date her though. Albino still has'nt found "the one." gallery please help by inserting pictures ( a can't draw a dragon to save my life ��) Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters